


CPR! STAT!

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Gabriel, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Firefighter Castiel, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Police Officer Dean, Police Officer Sam, Pre-Slash, co-parenting a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel come over to Sam and Dean's place for Christmas. But Gabriel was not prepared for this kind of cuteness overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CPR! STAT!

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/133608928186/cas-gabriel-croaked-clutching-his-brothers)
> 
> Unbetaed.

"Cas," Gabriel croaked, clutching his brother's shoulder and igoring his frowny confused face. "Cas, bro, put some of that first aid training to use. I'm dying. Cardaic arrest. Totally serious. Oh my _god_!"

 

The last part came out as a squeak, but Gabriel would dare anyone to be chill when faced with the scene playing out in front of him.

 

Someone - _bless them and the fluffy unicorn they rode in on_ – had given Sam a puppy. A teeny, tiny bundle of excitement, cradled so gently in Sam's enormous hands while it squirmed and licked his fingers. Cas made a grunt of pain as Gabriel's nails dug into his skin through his ugly Christmas sweater.

 

"Gabriel, you're not dying. And please move, you're blocking the door."

 

Who could care about details like doors when there was Sam. In a horrendous Christmas sweater. Holding a puppy. Right there in front of him. Just like that.

 

Cas shoved at him until he moved, and the door closing behind them got Sam's attention.

 

"Oh, hey guys, glad you could make it!" he said before dropping his eyes to the puppy again, and smiling at it in an unbelievably tender way that made Gabriel's insides do an entire acrobatics performance.

 

"Hello, Sam. Where would you like me to place the presents?"

 

Dean came out from the kitchen, beer in hand. "Hey, Cas. Told you you didn't need to bring anything. It's not like it's really Christmas anymore. Hell, we even had turkey at the station. It was quiet this year, thank fuck."

 

"I... that is to say _we_... wanted to," Cas fumbled, and, oh boy, Sam obviously wasn't the only one with tender feelings tonight. But just when it was bordering on something Gabriel would feel awkward watching when it involved his brother, the puppy yipped and broke the moment.

 

“Erm. On the table is fine, Cas,” Dean said gruffly, and if Gabriel hadn't still been feeling jelly-legged from the cuteness overload he definitely would have poked fun at that. As it was, he was just happy he'd stuffed a few sprigs of mistletoe into his jacket pocket to be hung at a convenient moment. It was going to be his late Christmas present to Dean and Cas, and they could totally thank him later.

 

But right now...

 

“Guys, look!” Sam said, and held up the puppy, as if Gabriel hadn't been staring so hard his eyes were watering for a full minute. “This little guy is strictly speaking not even ready to be away from his mommy yet, but some douche bought him off the street, somewhere. Said he was gonna give him to his kid. But douche-face got pissed at the whining, and lost his temper, but because he's obviously also an idiot, he did it right outside the police station. They slapped him with a fine and took this little cutie off his hands, but it's the holidays and the shelters are overflowing, and I was just leaving, so they asked me if I could look after him until the shelters open up or we find a home for him.”

 

Gabriel just nodded along, and finally made an attempt to actually take off his jacket. And forget the unicorn, douche-face could take a ride on a cactus.

 

“He's perfectly fine, thank god, but who could make themselves yell at such a little cutie?” Sam cuddled the puppy close to his face, and it licked his nose. Gabriel made a noise like a strangled mouse, that Sam thankfully didn't seem to hear.

 

Dean did, though. “Dude,” he said, and somehow that one word was enough to convey how unimpressed he was with everything Gabriel was or did.

 

To prove that he wasn't a complete mess, Gabriel hung his jacket with as much grace as he could muster, and walked past Dean, pointedly not greeting him. His attempt at cool died completely, though, when Sam _handed him the puppy_.

 

“Oh my goooood!” Gabriel cooed, all pretenses gone as he lavished love on the little furball. “Oh, gosh, look at you! Such a little nugget! Aren't you precious!”

 

Dean groaned, but Gabriel ignored him.

 

“I know, right?” Sam said softly, and gently scratched the puppy's chin. “How can you be mean to a puppy? How evil would you have to be?”

 

The puppy yipped again as if in agreement, and Gabriel nodded at it. “Amen, Biscuit.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Biscuit?”

 

“Yellow and lumpy?” Gabriel ran a finger through the soft and messy fur, clearly heralding a magnificent fur coat some day. “Best when warm and loved?”

 

The tender smile Sam sported this time wasn't directed at the puppy. It was directed at _Gabriel_.

 

“I'm gonna yack,” Dean grumbled, and Sam gave him the stink eye.

 

“Well, it's better than calling him Bud. As in Budweiser.” Sam rolled his eyes. “At least pick a decent beer.”

 

“Bud is a perfectly good dog's name!” Dean argued, and it would probably have degenerated into a classic Winchester snark-fest if Cas hadn't been a gem and picked that moment to reveal that he'd also brought pie.

 

Sam turned back to Gabriel and Biscuit (It was decided now, shut up), and warmth pooled in Gabriel's gut as Sam's fingers stroked over his, possibly by accident, while petting the puppy.

 

“I'd keep him myself, but... a puppy living with two cops, constantly doing double shifts?” He sighed wistfully. “It wouldn't be good.”

 

“I could watch him,” Gabriel blurted, and froze right along with Sam.

 

“What? You would?”

 

“Yeah, I mean. I work from home, technically, and I'm on your way, and you always stop in for coffee anyway, so you could just... drop him off with me on your way to work,” Gabriel babbled, as the puppy gnawed happily at his thumb. “It'd be perfect, he'd be like a pastries mascot with a name like Biscuit, it'll probably bring in more business from all the kids wanting to pet his cute, furry butt, and I'm always home, so yeah. Perfect.”

 

Sam beamed, like it was the best news he'd ever had, but then his face fell. “You know what, you should probably just take him, then.”

 

Gabriel plopped Biscuit back in Sam's hands. “Are you kidding me? I live upstairs in a one bedroom! I don't even have a yard! Sure, I can walk him, or I can take him across the street to play fetch with Cas and the others at the fire station, but he's gonna get a bum hip from those stairs when I can't carry him anymore, and I think he's gonna get a little bit bigger than a terrier, you know?”

 

Plus, if he took Biscuit, he wouldn't get to see Sam every day or so. God, he felt like a selfish ass. But he forgot all about it as Sam's protests obviously melted, and Biscuit squirmed under his chin.

 

“Okay.”

 

“...okay?”

 

Sam beamed. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

End.

 


End file.
